


Lost without you ~ Link x Pipit

by MidnaRose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaRose/pseuds/MidnaRose
Summary: Link couldn't be happier to have Zelda back in Skyloft, and back in his heart. When they returned to Skyloft, Link couldn't help it but kiss her. But soon enough, fear and worry of losing Zelda again consume his thoughts . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just got an idea for a Link x Pipit kind of thing? At first it was actually going to be GhiraLink but then I got better ideas.

It was a day in Skyloft like any other, but Link's day was brightened because Zelda was at his side. They were headed back to the Knight Academy after going on a sweet and fluff filled date. Link walked Zelda to her dorm, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, sweet one. I'll see you tomorrow!" Link said, smiling at Zelda. Zelda blushed and kissed Link's cheek, whispering a "Goodnight," in his ear. 

Zelda closed her door and Link went to his bedroom, running into his best friend Pipit on his way. "You really love Zelda don't you?" Pipit asked smiling. Link nodded saying, "I really do. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. And I couldn't be happier knowing she's fully mine now." Pipit chuckled. "I'm glad to know you're as happy as I am. It's nice to see my best friend smile again. After Zelda disappeared at the beginning of your journey you got so depressed and angry and turned everyone away, and I was so worried about you." Pipit said, putting a gentle hand on Link's shoulder. Link thought a moment, his eyes traveling to the floor "Well, you were definitely right about my depression and angst. I shut people out because I was afraid of my own emotions, and I was afraid I would snap at my friends and lose them, you included." Link sighed, thoughts of losing Zelda again enraptured his mind.  Letting out his emotions was hard, even to his best friend. Ever since he was a young boy, his introverted ways made it hard for him to express how the world around him made him feel. 

"Link, is everything alright? You look upset..." Pipit said, a concerned look spreading across his face.  Link thought another moment. "I hate emotions. And I've never been good at expressing them..." Link said, frowning. Pipit rubbed Link's shoulder in comfort. "We can talk about it in my dorm if you want. I don't mind staying up later to listen to my best friend." Pipit said. This made Link look up and nod. "I'd... really like that... If their's one person in the world I can tell this too it's you..." Link said, looking away from Pipit. Pipit's expression went from concerned to sad, causing him to pull Link into a gentle but loving hug. "If talking about it with me will make you feel any better, then please tell me." Pipit said, pulling away. "Come on, my dorm is just nearby." Link smiled lightly and followed Pipit into his dorm, Pipit shutting the door behind them. 

Link sat down on Pipit's bed and rested his elbows on his knees, heaving out a long held in sigh. Pipit sat next to him, and assumed the same general position, except for his head was raised and looking at his closest friend in concern. A long moment passed. Pipit was about to speak when Link began. It was hard to tell, but tears were already streaking Link's cheeks. "I'm just so... afraid that... I'm going to lose her again... and this time... I won't be able to do anything about it..." Link said between silent, but body shaking sobs. Pipit scooted closer and put one hand on Link's lower thigh and his arm around Link's back.  Pipit pulled Link closer to him, shushing him lightly, the hand that swung around his back rubbing his shoulder. Link threw himself into his best friend's arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

Link spoke again. "I'm... so afraid, Pipit... I can't lose her again..." Link's sobs became less and less silent and more and more intense. Pipit couldn't say much, but for now, it was for the best. Link needed to let this out, and Pipit's words could wait a moment. Pipit wrapped both arms around Link and stroked his back, holding him close. After a few minutes, Link's sobs dwindled down to falling tears, a small amount of shaking, and the occasional small and silent sob. Pipit didn't pull Link away and thought for a brief moment. "To me, it seems like a once in a lifetime thing. I don't think, nor do I want, something like that to ever happen again. But I promise you if it does I will be here for you, emotionally, and physically. I hate seeing my friends broken and dying inside, especially you Link. You're my closest and best friend, and I don't ever want to lose you. I know how much Zelda means to you, and I would hate to see that happen to you for a second time. But like I said, I swear to you I won't abandon you. If it means going to the Surface with you to get Zelda back then so be it."

Link didn't respond for a moment and buried his face in Pipit's chest. Link's tears were worked up again, and small sobs shook his body. "I'm...afraid that I... won't be able to save her... a second time... because of how emotionally shaken I'll be... I'll be so depressed that I won't have... any motivation to even get up out of bed to find her...." Link said between sobs. Pipit let out a small sigh. "I swear to you I'll do everything in my power to get you up and running and help you find her, no matter what happens. I'll always be here for you, Link. Never ever forget that." Link nodded and continued to weep, unsure of what to say in reply to what his best friend had just promised him. 

Pipit held Link as he cried for who knows how long and stroked his back and shushed him. When Link had finally calmed down he pulled away and looked Pipit straight in his ocean blue eyes, a few tears still streaking his cheeks. The only words Link could mutter was a soft "Thank you... for everything..." Pipit smiled lightly saying, "I would never ever abandon my best friend in his time of need. If you ever need to talk to me again, no matter what time it is, you come to me okay? I worry about you, Link, I really do, and I hate to see you so upset as to where you would cry like this..." Pipit said wiping away Link's last few tears.

Link couldn't help but smile. "I'll walk you to your dorm," Pipit said, standing and holding out his hand for Link. While it did seem a little strange to Link, holding Pipit's hand and walking to his dorm couldn't have felt more comforting. When they arrived outside Link's door, Pipit turned to Link and smiled saying "Goodnight Link. Remember the promise I made you. Don't you ever forget that I'll always be here for you." Link smiled and couldn't resist the urge to hug his closest friend one last time. "This is why you're my best friend, because you listen when I know no one else will... Thank you..." he said, holding on tightly to Pipit, nuzzling his face into Pipit's shoulder. Pipit held Link closely in return whispering a warm "Anytime. You're far too important to me to lose you..." 

For a moment they held each other and smiled, then pulled apart, Link heading into his dorm. "Goodnight Pipit... again... Thank you..." Link said, smiling lightly. Pipit nodded and smiled and headed off to his own dorm, Link closing his door behind him. Link sighed and changed into is pajamas and got into bed, dozing off quickly. 

 

* * *

 

Faron woods couldn't appear to be any darker than they were. The forest was dark and ominous and Link was questioning why he was in the forest in the first place. The clearing by the large tree in the center of the forest was lit by moonlight and in the center stood the tall flamboyance of Ghirahim. Link furrowed his brow and drew the master sword from its sheath. Wait, where did the Master Sword come from? Link could have sworn he laid the sword to rest. 

Ghirahim chuckled and snapped his fingers, Zelda appearing wrapped ever so lovingly in Ghirahim's arms. Link ran forward to protect Zelda only to be stopped by the sight of Ghirahim's lips on Zelda's. Zelda had a shocked expression on her face and her eyes darted to Link's in fear. Link again ran forward. As he was about to attack, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and he and Zelda were nowhere to be found. 

Link fell to his knees, dropping the master sword and the Hylian shield at his sides. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, face lifted towards the sky, mouth agape, small sobs escaping his lungs. Rain began to tumble down from the heavens, the thunder nowhere near loud enough to drown out Link's loud melancholic sobs. 

A voice called out through the rain, thunder, and Link's sobbing. "Link... Link..." it whispered. The voice sounded like that of Fi's. Then the voice grew louder and the world around Link began to shake. "Link! Link!" The voice called. The voice became distorted and began to sound like someone else's familiar voice.

* * *

 "Link! Link wake up!" Pipit cried, shaking Link's shoulder. Fledge, who had heard Link crying in his sleep and went to get Pipit, stood quietly in the corner watching in concern. It took another shake for Link to sit up straight and cry out for Zelda, only to be shushed and comforted by Pipit. Fledge took that as his cue to leave. Whatever Link was dreaming about was none of his business. Link curled up into a fetal position and wept. Pipit shushed Link and rubbed his back saying, "It's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream. Zelda is okay. It was just a nightmare." Pipit went from squatting at Link's bedside to sitting on the bed, pulling Link close to him. Pipit placed his head on Link's shoulder and kept his arm around Link and watched for his face to rise from his knees. 

A few minutes passed and Link finally lifted his head from the fetal position and placed it on top of Pipit's. "How did you know to come wake me up?" he asked, staring almost absent-mindedly at the wall. "Fledge heard your cries and came to get me. Fledge seemed panicked so I ran to you as quickly as my sleep-shaken legs would allow." Pipit said in reply, rubbing Link's back. "I don't know what I would do without you Pipit..." Link said quietly, taking in a breath. Pipit smiled and snuggled into Link, Link smiling and putting and arm around Pipit. A thought then occurred to Link. "Pipit... I'm too afraid to go back to sleep..." he confessed, tears welling in his eyes. "Would you mind staying up with me?" Link asked, sniffling. Pipit thought a moment. "I'm still very tired, but would you be willing to go back to sleep if I slept with you?" Pipit asked, hoping that that option would go through. Link lifted his head and nodded saying, "I think I can handle that." Pipit lifted his head too and they looked at each other. Pipit smiled and so did Link and they lay down together and dozed off, Linking curling up into Pipit's warm embrace. Before dozing off Pipit whispered, "I'll wake you up if you start crying again, okay?" Link simply nodded and dozed off. 

 

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

Link's eyes fluttered open to see morning light and Pipit's sleeping face. Pipit couldn't be cuter. Link stopped his train of thought. He had Zelda. Though it had never occurred to him before that he could be gay or at the very least, bi. Then he remembered what occurred the previous night and the emotional stress it had on him. The dream he had was terrifying and reminded Link of all his worries. Tears welled in his eyes as more and more thoughts of losing Zelda came to his mind. Small whimpers of sobs shook his body, the sound waking Pipit. 

Pipit sighed quietly and pulled Link close to him and comforted him. Pipit sat up and gently pulled Link up with him. A moment passed before Pipit said, "We should get ready for class. We're nearly late." Link nodded and stood, stretching. Pipit stood and wiped Link's remaining tears saying, "It'll be okay. If anything happens today you come straight to me, alright? I know how much emotional stress you're under right now, and some certain people in the Knight Academy won't be of any help. But I, as well as you, need to get dressed and ready for class, okay?" Pipit said as he headed out the door. "Oh, and one more thing... Stay strong. If not for yourself then for me." Link nodded and Pipit closed the door.

 

* * *

 

"Today's lesson is on Heart Flowers!" Owlan said, looking to the class. "Heart Flowers are special flowers that, when picked and touched, they restore a little bit of your health, whether it makes you feel better from a cold or heals a serious injury..." Owlan's voice faded out as Link lost his focus. Link couldn't focus or pay attention the entire lecture, and stared off at the ground, sadness in his eyes. Thinking about heart flowers saddened Link even further. Pipit couldn't focus either, as he was watching to make sure Link was holding out. Throughout the

Link couldn't pay attention the entire lecture, and stared off at the ground, sadness in his eyes. Thinking about heart flowers saddened Link even further. Pipit couldn't focus either, as he was watching to make sure Link was holding out. Throughout the lesson Zelda noticed more and more how Link was spacing out and gained a sadder and sadder expression.

When the lesson was over, everyone stood and headed out. The class was finally over for the day, and Link could return to his room to immerse himself in his sorrows. Before he could make it to his room, Groose stopped him in the halls. "I think I should start calling you depressed sack of onions from now on." Link looked up at Groose and said nothing. "Aren't you gonna say anything, or are you too dead inside?" Groose asked. That one stung. But Link showed no expression. Groose saw how depressed he was acting in class and now it was time to bully him for it. 

Link still said nothing and glared at Groose. Groose took nothing from Link's facial expression but a threat. "I'll give you something to cry about, wimp," Groose said, raising a fist in the air. Before Link could even process it, a loud crack was heard, and Link was sent jolting back into the wall. Link cried out when his back hit the wall and he crumpled to the floor. "Well, are you gonna cry about it, you baby?" Tears fully welled in Link's eyes, his hand placed on where Groose's fist came in contact with his jaw. Just as Link was about to break down in tears, Groose fled the scene. Link didn't know why at first but then he saw two blurred figures running down the hall.

"Link are you okay? We heard a loud noise and came to see what it was!" Pipit's familiar voice cried. "Link, who did this to you?" Zelda asked, running to Link's side. Link took a moment to speak. "Who do you think?" he said quietly. Zelda and Pipit looked to each other and nodded, both of their thoughts going straight to Groose. "We'll deal with him later," Zelda began, helping Link stand. "I need to talk to you, Link. All of a sudden you're distant and you aren't focusing in class. Is there something you can tell me that makes you appear so depressed?" Zelda said, looking concerned. A look between Pipit and Link spoke a thousand words. Link couldn't tell her, not yet, not here, and not now. 

"I... can't tell you..." was all Link said. This hit Zelda like a brick to the back of the head. "...What?" she asked, confused. Link shook his head. "I can't tell you. And I won't until the proper time." Link said in a more stern tone. Zelda was taken aback. "What do you mean by 'proper time'?" Zelda said, growing angrier. Link rose his voice to an even higher level. "Because I can't! I'm not emotionally prepared! I have enough going on and I'm not mentally prepared to tell you anything!" The halls fell silent. Zelda thought a moment. When Zelda spoke again, she spoke in a stern but angry tone. "If you can't tell me, then fine! I simply can't love someone who isn't open with me! We're through!"

Link had to take a moment to let her words sink in. Zelda turned and began to walk away, then stopped and turned her head to look back and say one last thing. "I never loved you anyway. Before I was captured what I felt for you was real, but then I met Ghirahim. He's open and mindful -- something you will apparently never be." She then turned her head back and walked away, leaving Link to his dreaded thoughts and Pipit behind. Link became weak in the knees and nearly collapsed, only to be caught by Pipit. "Link I'm so sorry, I had no idea..." Pipit began to speak, but Link was paying no attention to what he was saying. His nightmare had become a reality, and it was his reality. 

Link had to be alone, so he freed himself from Pipit's arms and ran out the Knight Academy's doors, leaping off the nearest cliff and whistling for his bird. Pipit chased after him but lost him just outside the Knight Academy. 

Link flew his crimson loftwing to the furthest uninhabited island possible and landed on it, immediately collapsing from grief. Link's loftwing tried to comfort Link but saw that it was no use and flew off, leaving Link to his lonesome. At first, the tears didn't come, but as a few minutes passed, Link went from small sobs to heartwrenching waves of sobs. Link lay on the island until sunset, when Pipit landed in a frantic manner. "There you are! I was searching for you all day! I was worried that you threw yourself into the sea of clouds without a sailcloth!" Pipit said, sitting next to Link. Link didn't acknowledge Pipit's existence for a moment and continued to lay in his misery. Pipit gently shook Link. "Link, I know things aren't the greatest but, you've got to talk to me. You can't stay here alone on an island forever, you know. But their's someone else out their who loves you." Pipit said, taking Link's hand. "And who might that be?" Link said almost bitterly, looking up at Pipit. 

Pipit didn't need words to tell Link how he felt. He leaned down and placed his lips on Link's. Link blushed heavier than expected as did Pipit. Link pulled away a brief moment and sat up, then pulled Pipit close to him and kissed him once more, moving his lips in sync with Pipit's. Pipit and Link pulled apart a moment later, Pipit being the first to speak. "We need to get back to the Academy. The sun is setting quickly." Link nodded, saying. "You're right, but can we enjoy the view a moment?" Pipit smiled and nodded, turning to face the sunset. Link rest his head on Pipit's shoulder, smiling. A few minutes later they stood, leaping off the island and flying back to Skyloft. 

Pipit and Link landed safely and smiled at each other when they did. Pipit held out his hand, Link taking it, lacing his fingers with Pipit's. Link had never felt this sort of love from anyone before, and for a moment, found it strange that he was in love with the same sex. But he didn't question it, and felt better being with Pipit. 

 

Before they entered the Knight Academy, Pipit said, "I want to kiss you more..." Link blushed saying, "We can in the privacy of your room. It's Friday anyway, so I think most of us will be home for the weekend, so we can pretty much be as noisy as we want," Link said it in a suggestive tone, making Pipit grin. Link and Pipit headed inside, quickly making their way to Pipit's room. Pipit quickly shut the door behind them. Link looked up at Pipit and Pipit smiled. Link bit his lip lightly and looked from Pipit's eyes to his lips and back again. Pipit took the gesture and immediately pressed his lips to Link's moving them in sync. 

Pipit moved his hands from Link's waist onto his thighs and back to Link's ass, grabbing it and pulling him closer. Pipit held onto Link from behind with one hand and moved the other back to the front of Link's body, placing it in between his legs and rubbing. Link jumped at Pipit's touch but moaned lightly, kissing Pipit harder. Link grew erect quickly, Pipit's touch erotic and filled with pleasure.

Link stripped Pipit of his top half and undid his belt and pants button and reached a hand inside Pipit's briefs, to discover he was already hard and wet. Link moved his hand up and down Pipit's shaft, causing him to moan. Pipit worked at Link's clothes, pulling Link's tunic, chainmail, and undershirt over his head and tossing them to the ground, Link's hat coming with. Pipit undid Link's pants and slid them to the ground, Link's undergarments included. Pipit had to bend down to do this, and came face to face with the hero's erect pride. Pipit grinned lustfully and took Link's cock in his mouth and sucked, moving his head up and down, getting onto his knees for a more comfortable position. 

Link cried out upon feeling his cock in Pipit's mouth. Just the pleasure from this was nearly overwhelming. Link had never felt this way before, and to think it was coming from the same sex. Link practically felt weak in the knees and felt that he could come at any moment but luckily Pipit pulled away before he did. He looked up at Link who's face was bright red. Pipit grinned and stood, pushing Link towards the bed. He pushed Link down onto the bed saying, "I need to be in you." Pipit pulled off Link's boots and trousers and tossed them aside, kicking off his own shoes and trousers. 

Link felt a bit scared. He was still a virgin and didn't know what having sex was like in general, let alone male on male sex. "Pipit...?" he said quietly, turning his eyes towards him. Pipit hovered over him but looked at Link. "...Yeah?" Link blushed an even brighter red and said even quieter, "I've... never had sex before... I'm... still a virgin..." Pipit smiled gently and kissed Link's neck. "That's okay. I'm a virgin too, but I know how to prep you so nothing goes wrong or hurts, okay? I've got you." Pipit said, confidence in his voice. "I need you to lift your hips..." Pipit said, Link obeying quickly. Pipit spread Link's legs apart and moved his lips from Link's inner thigh to his anus and kissed and licked it, flicking his tongue in and out. Link bit his lip and moaned, clenching some of Pipit's bedsheets in his fists. 

"Ahh! P-Pipit..." Link cried when Pipit put in one finger and thrust it in and out, increasing his pace as he did. "Ahh~! Mm! Mmm~!" was all Link could say until Pipit hit Link's g-spot, causing him to cry out louder. "Aahh!! Th-there... h-hit that again...!" Link said, tears welling in his eyes from the pleasure. Pipit grinned at the fact he had found Link's g-spot and hit it again, Link crying out. "I'm going to put in a second finger, to stretch you out more, okay?" Pipit said, looking to Link for some sort of a nod. Link barely nodded as Pipit slid in a second finger, thrusting them in and out, hitting Link's g-spot with more force now. "Ahh~! Ahh!! Mm~! Ahh~!" was all Link could say. He was too engulfed by the lust and pleasure he felt, and couldn't utter a single word. 

"I can barely hold myself back any longer, Link, I'm going to put one more finger in so I can stretch you more, okay?" Pipit said, biting his lip and sliding in one more finger. "Ahhh~!!" Link cried unable to hold back his cries of pleasure. After a moment of thrusting his three fingers in and out, Pipit couldn't hold back any longer. "I need to be in you..."Pipit said, setting Link's legs on his shoulders and poking at Link's anus with the tip of his penis. Pipit pushed it in slowly to allow Link a moment to adjust, then thrust the rest of the way in. "Ahh~!" Link cried, his body feeling strange. "It's... in so... d-deep... Ahh!" he said, his breathing ragged and his body sweaty, his heart pounding. "It's... so hot inside..." Pipit said, panting lightly. 

Pipit began to move his hips forward and back, starting off slowly, giving Link time to adjust. Pipit didn't quite know how he generally knew what he was doing for being a virgin himself. "Mmm...! Ahhh...! Mmm~!" Pipit quietly moaned, the pleasure he felt incredible, even for thrusting as slow as he was. Link's moans were now louder than they were when it was just Pipit's fingers that pleasured him. 

"P-Pipit... Ahh! P-please...Mmm~! Go faster...harder... Ahhh!" Link said between pleasured moans and cries. Pipit obeyed and sped up the movement of his hips, biting his lip harder. "Ahh, Pipit yes! H-harder, Aaaah~! P-please! Mmmm! A-and Aaah! H-hit that... Aaah! spot you did... Mmmm~! before... Aaah~! with your...Aaah! fingers... Ahh! P-please!" Link begged, wanting more and more of Pipit, Link's arms now thrown around Pipit's neck. Pipit thought a moment to remember where he found it with his fingers and readjusted himself inside Link and thrust as hard as he could into Link, trying his best to hit his g-spot. Link cried out in pure pleasure, throwing his head back. "Ahhhhh~!! Yes, Pipit, yes!! Hit their again!!" Link said, his lust still growing. 

Pipit moved his hips faster and faster, repeatedly hitting Link's g-spot, causing him to cry out and tighten around Pipit. "Mmmm~! Link... when you tighten like that... Ahh it feels like...Ahhh~! I'm getting sucked on... Mmm! And it makes me feel like I'm gonna...Ahh~! come soon...!" Pipit said between thrusts and moans, unable to hold back from coming much longer.

Link feverishly nodded in agreement saying, "Ahhh! M-me too... I'm gonna... Mmmmm~! come...! Please! Ahh! Go as fast as you can! Mmmm~!" Link said between cries and moans. Pipit nodded and forced himself to go as fast as he could, going almost all the way out of Link then thrusting as hard as he could back into him. Link and Pipit's cries and moans turned into just cries, their cries growing more intense as they neared climax.

"Ahhh, ahh, ahh Ahhh~!! Pipit!! I'm coming!" Link cried, moaning loudly as he came, come spurting out. Link's breathing was heavy and Pipit slowed down. "Link I... Ahh! haven't come yet... I need to ahh! come so I can...mmm! feel better... mmm! Link, please... suck me off...!" Pipit said in a begging tone. Link breathily nodded and Pipit pulled his still erect penis from Link and stood. Link stood and went to Pipit's front and kneeled down, licking Pipit's cock from base to tip, flicking his tongue on the head to tease Pipit, then took it into his mouth as far as he could, moving his head up and down the length he could, jerking off the rest with his hand. At first, his pace was slower, but it made Pipit moan. Eventually, Pipit moaned louder as Link's speed increased 

Pipit moaned louder as Link's speed increased, his hand holding tight to Link's head. "Mmmm~! Link... don't stop...~!" Pipit said, feeling himself get closer and closer to coming. Link stopped for one moment to wet two of his fingers on his free hand and move them between Pipit's legs, thrusting them into Pipit. "Ahhh~!! Mmm! " Pipit cried as Link thrust his fingers in and out of him and sucked on him. Pipit tightened around Link's fingers, making it harder for Link to move them. Link pulled away a moment. "I need you to relax, I can't move my fingers in you if tighten up like this...!" Link said, getting another idea. This nearly made him come, maybe it'll make Pipit come.

Link stood and turned Pipit around pushing him down so that his elbows rest on the bed and his ass was in the air. Link spread Pipit's legs apart and got down low enough to kiss and lick Pipit's anus like Pipit did to him. Pipit cried out in pleasure as Link flicked his tongue in and out of Pipit, reaching one hand around to Pipit's front and moving his hand up and down Pipit's shaft as quickly as he could. With this kind of pleasure, Pipit would be quick to come.

"Ahh~! Link I'm-- I'm--" Pipit couldn't finish his sentence as salty white liquid spewed from his cock. Link slowly finished pleasuring Pipit's anus and pulled his hand away from his cock, and his ass a moment later. Pipit turned around and collapsed on the bed, his breath short and raspy. Link lay down next to him, lacing his fingers with Pipit's, scooting closer and resting his head on Pipit's chest. Pipit smiled and looked down at Link, who looked up at him and smiled gently. They both leaned in and kissed passionately, no matter how gross their lips were. They pulled away a moment later and smiled at each other again. Pipit sat up gently and pulled Link with him, readjusting into bed, inviting Link to cuddle with him until they fell asleep. 

Link curled up into Pipit's arms and threw the sheets over them and dozed off, dreaming of his true love for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed~! I really tried to imagine Link and Pipit as really really close best friends at the beginning of the fic, so I could throw in the fluff.


End file.
